


Middleton Vacation

by Literally_No_One_Cares



Category: Good Witch (TV), My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Cassie's a match maker, M/M, this is awful, why did I want to write this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literally_No_One_Cares/pseuds/Literally_No_One_Cares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Morgan family go on vacation, Benny obviously wants to go along. Who would pass up a chance to avoid the supernatural? But when they get where they're going, will they find something supernatural there too?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can I Go? Pleeeeeease?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the MBSAV/Good Witch crossover that nobody asked for. But I really wanted it, ok? So the only way to get it is for me to write it myself. This going to be incredibly lame...

"What? No fair! E, you can't leave. I'll be bored without you," Benny groaned, pacing back and forth. This was no good. No good at all. What was he supposed to do if Ethan was gone for a whole week? A couple of days, yeah, that'd be ok, but a whole week! He wouldn't know what to do with himself. It was always Ethan and Benny, so he couldn't be just Benny (and yeah, he was ok with admitting he was totally the sidekick). He kicked the side of Ethan's desk in frustration, hopping backwards a little when it hurt more than he expected.

The Morgan's were going to some town in America for the first week of their summer break, a little middle-of-nowhere place called Middleton. Apparently, there was, like, interesting history there or something stupid like that. Personally, history sounded boring to Benny, but he couldn't change the fact that they were going, as much as he hated it. They were staying in this super old bed and breakfast called Grey House, run by the descendant of its original owner the Grey Lady. It sounded sort of spooky to Benny, though he was getting pretty used to spooky. You had to be used to spooky when you were a would-be warlock whose best friend was and seer and you lived in a town full of vampires with your Earth Priestess grandma.

"I'm sorry Benny, but I can't do anything. My mom already booked the rooms at Grey House," Ethan sighed, equally as upset as his best friend. "They got three rooms, we can't just tell the owner that we won't be paying her money that she probably needs. And I could use a week without something trying to kill me."

"Dude, a week without something trying to kill you means a week of something trying to kill me twice as hard," he chuckled darkly. It was true; without Ethan, Benny was probably toast. He may have had magic, but his magic tended to be fairly unreliable--it was usually what caused their problems to begin with. "I have the best idea ever."

"Oh no," Ethan muttered under his breath. Benny's ideas weren't always good things (read: they always ended badly). He braced himself for whatever hair-brained scheme the taller boy had come up with now.

"Come on, when have steered you wrong? Actually, don't answer that. I'll just come with you! We just have to convince your parents. Grandma will probably be glad to be rid of me for the week. And you won't need to book an extra room or anything," he proposed. For once, it didn't sound like such a bad idea.

"Ok, we can talk to my parents when they get home, I guess."

* * *

Ethan looked back and forth between his parents. They were whispering to each other, trying to decide if they should bring Benny along or not. From what he could hear, his mom was against it, saying it was a family vacation, and his dad argued that Benny _was_ family. He was starting to think that Benny wouldn't get to come, until Jane walked past him and their arms brushed against each other. He froze, a vision hitting him. He could see Jane laughing at him in a teasing manner, boasting that she was the only one that didn't have to share a room. When he came back to reality, Samantha was nodding at her husband, then she turned to the boys.

"If, and only if, you can get Evelyn to say yes, Benny can come with us," she said, Ross nodding along with every word. Benny and Ethan grinned at each other, calling out "thanks," behind them as they ran back up the stairs.

"Yes!" Benny cheered, shutting the door behind him. "This is going to be great; a week away from Whitechapel, supernatural things included."

"That means a week away from Sarah, too," Ethan pointed out. Benny rolled his eyes. Was Sarah all Ethan could think about?

"You could use a week away from her, too. I know you think she, like, hung the moon or whatever, but there are other girls. Other non-vampire girls," Benny said, shaking his head. "Now, are we going to play video games until odd hours of the night or what?"

* * *

The next morning, when Benny went home, the first words out of his mouth were to ask permission to go with Ethan on their vacation. No 'Hi Grandma, I'm home,' just straight to the point. He had no need to put it off; he wanted to know as soon as possible whether he could go or not.

"Grandma, Ethan's going away next week," he declared, dropping his backpack next to the couch.

Evelyn emerged from the kitche, where she had been waging dishEd from her breakfas. "Let me guess; you want to go," she replied.

"Well, can I? I already have my passport, right?" he asked. She seemed to think about for a moment. "Can I go? Pleeeeeease?"

"Sam called me last night. Yes, you can go to Middleton. And yes, you already have your passport from the last conference we went to. Luckily, it's not too far, so they'll be driving," she informed her grandson.

"I'll go pack!" Benny exclaime, then headed up to his room to start. He was going with them! One whole week of no monster, no magic, and most importantly, no Sarah. How lucky was he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. Very lame. I'm lame. Such total crack. Just call me Lame Lit.


	2. Bell, Book, and Candle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a ten (ish) hour drive, the Morgan's plus Benny have arrived in Middleton. Grey House is pretty cool, but something's off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, more lameness. And Cassie. Even I can't make Cassie lame.

"Are we there yet?" The question came from Jane, who was sandwiched between Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber in the backseat of her mom's car. The air conditioning wasn't reaching her (Benny was a vent hog), her iPod was almost dead (Ethan wouldn't let her use the charger), it smelled (both the boys had BO), and she was bored out of her mind (her parents talked about the most boring stuff she had ever heard in her life). She elbowed Ethan out of her personal space; honestly, he could have just taken the middle seat, but _he_ wanted to be next to the window.

"We're only two and a half hours off, sweetie," Ross assured her. She groaned out loud. How could she possibly survive even two and half more _minutes_ , let alone hours? She shoved Ethan away again; what was that, the four hundredth time in the last fifteen minutes? _Personal space, moron_.

* * *

Two and a half hours later, Jane couldn't get out of the car fast enough. She volunteered to carry as much of their luggage a she could just to get away from her brother and his idiot friend. Euch, boys were so gross. Everybody kept saying she wouldn't think that when she was older, but somehow, she didn't believe that. If all boys were anything like the two that insisted on constantly interrupting her life with all their magical crap, then she was certain he had no interest. The only good thing about Ethan and Benny was the cash flow they supplied her.

Loaded down with bags, they approached the front door Of Grey House. It was an old, Victorian home, and it was most certainly grey. It seemed pretty spacious, and Jane could see gardens almost all the way around the estate. Despite its beauty, it still gave off a creepy vibe, probably because it was so old. As they reached the door, Ross raised his hand to knock, but it opened before his knuckles could connect with the wood.

Inside, there was a small entryway that opene to a large staircase and a hallway. On the stairs, there was a woman, not much older than forty, smiling down at them. She had short, dark hair, that bouncede around her face in short, energetic curls. Her eyes were bright and pleasant--hypnotic, almost--and the held the smallest bit of mischief, but it seemed good natured. The woman's smile was warm and inviting, welcoming them in before a word had passed from her lips.

"Hello, I'm Cassie. You must be the Morgan's, and Benny," she introduced herself, coming down from the stairs. Ross and Sam exchanged confused expressions; neither of them recalled ever mentioning their extra guest over the phone, let alone saying his name.

"Why don't we get you settled in your rooms, then I can give you a quick tour? I'd like to make it longer, but I've got a shop in town and I can't be in two places at once. At least not for very long periods of time," Cassie suggested. They all laughed awkwardly at her joke, but Jane and the boys were already suspicious.

She lead them up the stairs, then turned to Jane. "This'll be your room. It has the smallest bed, so its best for you to have it." She gestured to an open doorway, and Jane took her things in to get settled.

"I'm the only one who doesn't have to share a room," Jane snickered over we shoulder; it was like in Ethan's vision. "And you two have to share a room and you're both _boys_."

"Across the hall is for the boys," Cassie continued without acknowledging Jane's teasing, "And next door to Jane will be for Mom and Dad." Benny and Ethan assessed their room, finding it satisfactory. The bed was a full-size, but it was better than the twin that Jane had. They could easily sleep in it together and it not feel too weird. "Now, let's go on that tour."

* * *

After the tour, Cassie left them to their own devices. Of course, she'd told them to come visit her shop if they got the chance. It was called Bell, Book, and Candle, and that screamed supernatural to Ethan, as had her comment about being in two places at once. He really hoped she wasn't some sort of teleporting, tourist-eating, magical creature under all that hospitality. That _would_ be just their luck.

Currently, he was putting his clothes in the dresser of his and Benny's room while Benny laid on the bed, flat on his stomach, doing nothing. _Come on, Ben, can't even unpack?_  He rolled his and kept on until he was done, Benny remaining entirely motionless.

"Dude, you're going to have to unpack sometime," Ethan chuckled, prodding at Benny's shoulder. He lifted his head for a moment, then shoved his face into the pillows.

"Fere's fomfing sffooky moinm on here," Benny said, his words muffled by the pillows. He rolled on his side. "Do you think you can accidentally bump into Cassie?"

"You want me to try to get a vision from her?" he said, phrasing it like a question, but it didn't need an answer. "I guess I can. Maybe we could convince my parent to let us go explore the shops, and stop in at Cassie's."

"It's too bad we couldn't get away from all the magic stuff. It's like it follows us," Benny complained as he stood from the bed. Almost tripping over his bag, he went toward the door. Ethan shook his head and followed his friend.

"Hey Mom," Ethan called down the hall. Samantha poked her head out the door of her room. "Me and Benny want to go see some of the shops in town; can we go?"

"Give me five minutes and we'll leave," she said, retreating back into the room.

"I am so not sitting in the middle seat!" Jane growled from the next room over.

* * *

 _Bell, Book, and Candle. Bell, Book, and Candle. Bell, Book and--here It is_. Ethan pointed the store out to Benny, who was walking behind him. Jane and Samantha had found their way to a local boutique, and Ross was in a coffee shop buying them all coffee (and a scone for Jane). Middleton seemed more interesting than he had initi thought, with all it's little stores on Main Street, and the possibility of something supernatural.

Benny pulled the doot open, triggering a chime to sound, and Ethan stepped in first. There were a couple others in the shop, looking at small trinkets. Cassie had never really said what she sold, but Ethan still really couldn't tell. A display with masks caught his eye, each hand crafted by the looks of it. There was jewelry, tiny vials of unidentifiable liquids, a few odd mirrors, gems, pins, and so much more. Everything seemed so...strange.

It looked like Cassie was nowhere to be found, but he hadn't really cared. A small, clay flute, hanging on a string caught his attention; when he reached out to pick it up, he froze, getting a vision. A girl and a boy, in a room with shelves, talking about the flute.

_"Look at it, Anthony. It's so cool, right? I found it in my mom's shop."_

_"Please tell me you didn't just take it."_

_"I payed for it!"  
_

_"You've just been spending a lot of time with Nick, so..."_

_"Anthony!"_

"That's a pretty cool flute, huh?" a voice said behind him, making Ethan jump. How did she do that? One minute, she wasn't in the store, and the next, Cassie was right behind him. "It's an ocarina, and it's been seen in Native American culture for decades."

"It's cool," Ethan agreed. Where was Benny? "So what do you sell here, besides this thing?"

"Bell, Book, and Candle is a place for opportunities," Cassie said vaguely. She walked to the counter and reached under it. When her hand came back up, she held a ring with an emerald set in the center, with smaller gems around it. "Legend says that this belonged to an immortal being in Romania a hundred years ago. Maybe you two can find out more about it."

Two? Ethan turned, in search of Benny. _That's_ where he was. He had been transfixed by the masks near the entrance. When he saw both Ethan and Cassie watching him, he smiled sheepishly and made his way to them. "How mug does it cost?" Benny inquired

"For you, it's free," she said with a wink. "But don't tell anyone. I do have to make _some_ money."

Benny took the ring in his hand, turning it over a few times. "Thanks," he said, slipping it into his pocket. "We should probably go find your parents, E."

"You're right. We'll see you later, Cassie," Ethan agreed as he waved to Cassie. She waved back and went over to a display and started rearranging it.

Benny all but dragged Ethan out to the sidewalk outside of Bell, Book, and Candle. "Dude, tell me you got a vision in there," he asked.

"There were these little flutes, and I saw a girl holding one. She said she got it in her mom's shop. I guess Cassie has a daughter?" Ethan recanted.

"You saw the masks at the door, right?" Benny said, waiting for Ethan to nod before continuing. "Either she's a witch, a priestess, or something, or he doesn't know what she's got."

"Did you see something you recognized?"

"She had this mask--it's made like a plague doctor's mask--but I've seen drawings of it in my spell book. It causes someone with ill intentions to get scared, and they'll usually fall or trip or something," Benny explained.

"Does it affect people who aren't planning something bad?" Ethan asked.

"No, it has no effects on someone who's not doing something wrong. I'm almost totally positive that Cassie got some sort of powers."

"And that ring...she said it belonged to an immortal in Romania. Do you think it was a vampire?"

Benny looked thoughtful for a moment. He pulled the ring out of his pocket and examined it again. "I'll see if there's anything about it in my spell book. It sounds familiar, but I can't place it."

Just then, Ross Morgan walked toward them. "There you are! I got you coffee," he said, handing each boy a drink from a drink carrier. "Now, let's go find the girls."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've seen the Good Witch movies, then you might remember when Cassie startled Martha with the plague doctor mask and she fell over a display. That's where I came up with the mask Benny was transfixed by.


End file.
